Mother
by Shaun the Rabbit
Summary: "Tugas kalian untuk minggu depan adalah membuat karangan tentang ibu kalian." / Chap 3 : Syaoran Li's Case / "Nama ibuku adalah Yelan Li." / Dedicated for National Mother's Day (12/22). Drabble. Tag chara berubah tergantung chap. Thankies for Reading XD
1. Sakura Kinomoto's Case

"Tugas untuk minggu depan adalah karangan tentang ibu kalian."

.

**Mother**

Card Captor Sakura is CLAMP's.

Shaun the Rabbit hanya mempunyai fic ini dan tidak mendapat keuntungan materiil apapun.

Warning(s) : Typo(s)? OOC? Tidak sesuai EyD. Quick-typing. Unbeta.

Dedicated for National Mother's Day (December 22nd)

.

**Sakura Kinomoto's Case**

.

Gadis berambut coklat karamel itu meletakkan tas sekolah di meja belajarnya, mengganti pakaian sekolahnya menjadi pakaian rumah, lalu, duduk di depan meja belajarnya.

"Apa yang harus kutulis ya...?" Gumamnya sambil memainkan pensil yang sedaritadi ia pegang.

Umurnya sekarang sudah menginjak 12 tahun, ia sudah bertumbuh selama 9 tahun tanpa sang ibu menemani - Beliau meninggal saat ia masih berumur 3 tahun. - Meski begitu, ia tetap bertumbuh dengan baik di bawah bimbingan ayah dan kakaknya.

Gadis bermanik hijau emerald itu menutup matanya, berusaha mengingat-ingat tentang sosok ibunya, Nadeshiko Amamiya - sekarang Kinomoto.

Ibunya adalah seorang wanita cantik yang memiliki warna mata hijau emerald, sama sepertinya. Rambut Beliau yang bergelombang dan berwarna hitam keabu-abuan benar-benar menambah kerupawanannya.

Ibunya juga merupakan sosok ibu yang lembut dan penyayang.

Sakura selalu mengingat saat dimana ia sakit dan ibunya akan selalu menemaninya di sisi tempat tidurnya. Menyanyikan lagu penghantar tidur. Atau mengajaknya bermain organ.

Meski, Nadeshiko merupakan seorang wanita yang polos, ceroboh ataupun dapat dikatakan naif, Sakura tetaplah menyayangi ibunya tersebut.

Ah, walaupun ibunya sudah tidak ada pun, entah kenapa, Sakura selalu merasakan kehadiran ibunya dimanapun ia berada.

"Oi, Sakura! Makan malam sudah siap!" Seru Touya di depan pintu kamar gadis itu.

"Ah, ya! Aku datang!" Balasnya seraya berdiri dari kursinya dan pergi menuju ruang makan.

Samar-samar, terlihat sosok Nadeshiko tengah tersenyum saat melihat apa yang ditulis oleh anak gadisnya tersebut.

.

O.O.O.O.O.O

.

Nama : Sakura Kinomoto

Kelas : 6-B

**Ibu**

Aku mempunyai seorang ibu bernama Nadeshiko Kinomoto. Nama keluarga dulu adalah Amamiya. Ibuku sudah pergi meninggalkanku saat aku berumur 3 tahun...

Ibuku merupakan wanita yang sangaaaaaaaat cantik. Ibuku memiliki warna mata yang indah seperti batu emerald. Rambut bergelombangnya yang berwarna hitam keabu-abuan itu sangat menawan! Dulu pekerjaan Ibu adalah menjadi seorang model.

Ibu merupakan sosok yang lembut dan pemerhati. Aku ingat Ibu selalu berada di sisiku saat aku sakit dulu. Aku ingat kehangatan tangan Ibu yang terus menggenggam tanganku yang kecil.

Ibu juga memiliki suara yang bagus, aku masih mengingat jelas suaranya yang selalu menyanyikanku lagu penghantar tidur - meski waktu itu aku baru berumur 3 tahun. Ibuku juga pandai bermain organ! Aku dan kakakku sering diajaknya untuk bermain bersama.

Kata Bibi Sonomi, Ibu merupakan orang yang periang, ceroboh, polos dan naif. Tapi, itulah yang menyebabkan banyak orang yang mencintai Ibuku.

Meski aku tidak bisa mengatakannya langsung pada Ibuku, tapi, aku merindukannya dan aku akan selalu mencintainya.

.

O.O.O.O.O.O

.

A/N : Selamat hari Ibu, readercchi! Ini drabble kebut semalam X"D (ini kelarnya jam... 00.30 WITA)

Saya gatau sapa yg jadi admin di twitter IFA, ini fic yang sudah saya janjikan! Maaf ya kalo ga bagus T3T" Seriusan saya mohon maaf!

Saya ucapkan terima kasih bagi para pembaca dan yang mau review silahkan review :D

Btw, saya jadi pengen buat multichap XD Mungkin nanti saya akan buat tentang Tomoyo dan Syaoran (nanti TwT")


	2. Tomoyo Daidouji's Case

**Mother**

Card Captor Sakura is CLAMP's.

Shaun the Rabbit hanya mempunyai fic ini dan tidak mendapat keuntungan materiil apapun.

Warning(s) : Typo(s)? OOC? Tidak sesuai EyD. Quick-typing. Unbeta.

Dedicated for National Mother's Day (December 22nd)

.

**Tomoyo Daidouji's Case**

.

"Selamat datang kembali, nona muda!" Sambut para pelayan di kediaman Daidouji itu.

Terlihat seorang gadis kecil dengan rambutnya panjangnya yang berwarna violet dan matanya yang berwarna biru safir tengah memasuki rumah - dapat dikatakan istana - itu.

"Selamat siang semuanya." Balasnya ramah dengan senyuman. Wajar jika para pelayan benar-benar mengelu-elukan sang nona muda itu, "Etto... Apa ibu sudah pulang?" Tanyanya.

"Belum, nona. Nyonya sepertinya tengah mendatangi pertemuan untuk menjalin kerja sama baru." Jawab salah satu pelayan perempuan yang berdiri di dekatnya.

Tomoyo - nama gadis itu - hanya mengangguk tanda mengerti dan melangkahkan kakinya ke kamar tidurnya yang sangaaaat besar itu.

Sesampainya ia di kamarnya, diletakkannya tas sekolahnya pada meja belajar, lalu, mengganti bajunya dan makan siang.

Namun, kali ini ia harus menikmati makan siang itu sendiri. Ibunya belum kembali rupanya. Tapi, Tomoyo sendiri lama-kelamaan sudah terbiasa dengan semua itu. Ia tidak bisa menuntut ibunya untuk terus-terusan menemaninya.

Sehabis meneguk air putih setelah suapan terakhir, gadis berkelahiran bulan September itu kembali ke kamarnya. Disusunnya buku sesuai jadwal untuk besok dan ia tersentak. Tugas mengarang.

Usai dengan kegiatan menyusun bukunya, Tomoyo duduk di depan meja belajarnya, menyiapkan peralatan tulisnya dan diam seribu bahasa.

Apa yang harus ia tulis untuk tugas karangan ini?

Ibunya bernama Sonomi Daidouji - yang dulunya bernama Sonomi Amamiya. Beliau memiliki rambut pendek berwarna coklat terang dan lurus. Warna matanya juga sesuai dengan warna helai rambutnya.

Beliau merupakan wanita yang hebat. Beliau pandai untuk berolahraga, berbisnis, dan lain-lain. Jarang-jarang ada seorang ibu yang menjadi wanita karier membantu perusahaan suaminya.

Meski Tomoyo tidak bisa sesering mungkin bertemu dengan Ibunya, bukan berarti Ibunya tidak mencintainya. Jika Ibunya memiliki waktu luang, biasanya mereka akan menghabiskan waktu bersama dengan minum teh dan makan kue atau berdiskusi tentang mode jaman anak-anak sekarang.

Ibunya juga sangat perhatian. Tomoyo ingat sekali saat ia sakit dan tidak berdaya, sang Ibu membatalkan semua pertemuan bisnisnya demi menjaganya. Tomoyo sangat terharu.

Tomoyo mengerti keadaan Ibunya dan tidak mau menjadi egois. Seperti apapun Ibunya, Tomoyo akan tetap menyayangi dan mencintainya.

Lalu, gadis itu meletakkan pulpen yang ia gunakan untuk menulis, "Sudah selesai." Gumamnya. Lalu, Tomoyo pergi menggosok giginya dan beranjak ke ranjangnya untuk tidur. Tidak lupa mematikan lampu.

2 jam pun berlalu.

Tiba-tiba pintu kamar tidurnya terbuka secara perlahan. Menampilkan sosok sang Bunda yang menggunakan pakaian formal dengan campuran merah dan coklat.

Sebelum mencapai tempat anaknya tidur, matanya menangkap sesuatu yang menarik hatinya. Tugas karangan si anak.

.

Nama : Tomoyo Daidouji

Kelas : 6-B

**Tugas Karangan**

**Tentang Ibuku**

Ibuku bernama Sonomi Daidouji. Beliau dulu bernama Sonomi Amamiya. Ciri-ciri Beliau adalah memiliki rambut pendek berwarna coklat terang dan lurus. Memiliki warna matanya juga sesuai dengan warna helai rambutnya

Ibu merupakan wanita yang hebat. Beliau merupakan wanita yang atletis, wanita karier, dan banyak lagi talenta yang dimiliki oleh Ibu.

Meski saya jarang bertemu dengan Ibu, jikalau Ibu memiliki waktu luang, biasanya kami akan melakukan beberapa hal bersama seperti minum teh dan makan kue atau berdiskusi tentang mode jaman anak-anak sekarang.

Ibu juga sangat pemerhati. Saya ingat dulu saat saya sakit dan tidak berdaya, Ibu segera membatalkan semua pertemuan bisnisnya demi menjagaku yang sakit. Kejadian itu sangat berarti untuk saya. Saya sangat terharu.

Saya mengerti keadaan Ibu saya dan saya tidak mau menjadi anak yang egois. Seperti apapun Beliau, saya, Tomoyo Daidouji, akan tetap menyayangi dan mencintai Beliau.

.

Sonomi tersenyum bahagia setelah membacanya. Ia sangat terharu membaca tulisan anaknya sendiri. Diletakkannya dengan rapi kertas tersebut pada meja belajar dan didekatinya anak tunggalnya itu.

"Ibu mencintaimu, nak..." Sonomi mengecup kening putrinya pelan.

.

O.O.O.O.O.O

.

A/N : Yosh! Saya tidak tahu lagi harus apa. Saya kebut hari ini juga ficnya ini-_-" Kalo saya sempat ngebut, nanti saya publish untuk chapter Syaoran Li's Case.

Itu pun kalo ada yang nunggu ya X"D

Terima kasih bagi para pembaca dan reviewer, kalau ada XD


	3. Syaoran Li's Case

**Mother**

Card Captor Sakura is CLAMP's.

Shaun the Rabbit hanya mempunyai fic ini dan tidak mendapat keuntungan materiil apapun.

Warning(s) : Typo(s)? OOC? Tidak sesuai EyD. Quick-typing. Unbeta.

Dedicated for (late) National Mother's Day (December 22nd)

.

**Syaoran Li's Case**

.

"Aku pulang." Seru Syaoran saat sampai di apartemen tempat ia tinggal.

"Oh, Tuan Syaoran, selamat datang!" Sambut Wei, butler keluarga Li yang dikhususkan untuk menjaga Syaoran, "Anda tidak ingin makan terlebih dahulu?" Tanya Wei saat melihat Syaoran berjalan melewati ruang makan.

Syaoran menggelengkan pelan kepalanya, "Aku akan mengerjakan tugasku sebentar." Jawabnya sambil membuka pintu kamarnya.

Sesampainya di meja belajarnya, ia segera mengeluarkan buku tugasnya dan duduk di kursinya. Ia menopang dagunya, berpikir apa yang harus ia lakukan dengan tugas itu.

Tugas karangan ini agak mudah.

Mendekripsikan tentang ibu.

Sebelum mengerjakan, Syaoran mengambil kamus dan pulpen. Tanpa banyak berpikir ia langsung menuliskan pemikirannya tentang ibunya yang sedang berada di Hong Kong.

.

Nama : Syaoran Li

Kelas : 6-A

**Ibuku**

Aku memiliki seorang ibu bernama Yelan Li. Ibu terlahir sebagai orang Hong Kong asli. Ibu memiliki rambut lurus yang berwarna hitam legam. Matanya yang sipit seperti orang Hong Kong kebanyakan. Beliau sangat elegan.

Ibu sudah menjadi orang tua tunggal sejak aku berumur 5 tahun. Tetapi, ibu berhasil mendidikku dan keempat kakak perempuanku. Kami tumbuh menjadi anak yang normal dan sehat.

Ibu adalah orang yang kuat, tegas dan terorganisir. Aku sangat kagum padanya. Aku menjadi seperti ini karena didikan Ibu yang ketat, tegas namun terarah.

Aku selalu menyukai suara Ibu yang memiliki sifat ketegasannya dan di saat bersamaan memiliki sifat kelembutannya.

Karena aku merupakan satu-satunya laki-laki di keluargaku, maka aku akan berusaha sekuat mungkin agar bisa melindungi Beliau dan kakak-kakakku.

Aku selalu merindukan dan mencintai Ibuku.

.

Syaoran menghentikan kegiatan menulisnya.

Ia benar-benar merindukan sosok Beliau. Akhirnya ia putuskan untuk menghubungi Ibunya. Membiarkan kakinya membawanya keluar kamar dan menuju tempat telepon diletakkan.

"Ha-halo?"

"Oh?! Xiaolaaaaaaang!" Suara melengking milik kakaknya pun terdengar.

Pemuda berkelahiran bulan Juli itu langsung menjauhkan gagang telepon dari telinganya, "Ah... Kak Feimei. Tolong sambungkan pada Ibu..." Pintanya.

"Oh? Xiaolaaang! Halo! Ini Fuutie!" Bukannya diberikan pada sang Ibu, malah diberikan pada saudaranya yang lain, "Eh! Disini juga Fanren! Dan Xiefa! Xiaolang!"

"Apa yang kalian berempat lakukan..." Suara Yelan terdengar jelas di seberang telepon.

"Ah, Xiaolang menelepon!" Jawab keempat saudara itu kompak. Syaoran hanya dapat memasang wajah datar.

"Halo? Xiaolang?" Suara Yelan langsung masuk tepat di gendang telinga putranya.

"I-I-Ibu!"

"Tumben sekali kau menelepon, apa ada sesuatu?" Tanya wanita berwajah oriental itu.

"Itu..." Keturunan Clow Reed itu menelan ludahnya, "Ibu, a-aku merindukanmu."

"Oh? Xiaolang? Kenapa tiba-tiba berkata seperti itu?"

"Ti-tidak dalam rangka apa-apa..." Jawabnya.

Kemudian terdapat keheningan yang agak panjang.

"Ma-maaf mengganggu waktu Ibu."

"Tunggu sebentar, Xiaolang. Ibu juga merindukanmu, belajarlah dengan baik di Jepang sana." Ujar Yelan lembut.

Di balik gagang telepon itu, Syaoran tersenyum lebar.

.

O.O.O.O.O.O

.

A/N : Saya putuskan buat chap 3 nya aja deh. Saya jadi kayak PHP-in orang *coret*(lagi)*coret* X"D

.

Balasan review buat Mimin IFA : Eh, makasi banyak min mau menyempatkan diri buat review. Rapi ya, min? Wkwk, saya terharu min XD

ya min, soalnya penghubung chap 1 dan chap 2 (dan chap 3) itu tugas dengan tema 'Ibu.' Saya rencana mau buat fic sendiri-sendiri, tapi kalo sks(sistem ketik semalam(?)) Itu hasilnya pasti dibawah 1rb kata (terbukti 2 chap baru dapat 1rb orz)

2. Saya kebiasaan min orz Ya, saya kalo multichap ga tulis 'to be continued' orz Agak nyambung sama tentang koherensi, karena chap 3 ga nyambung sama chap 1 & 2 jadi... Yah, ga masalah kalo dijadikan 'complete' (menurut saya).

3. Oh! Itu... Saya ngetik di HP min, jd dia ga berubah jadi longdash T.T kalo di kom langsung berubah sih...

4. Maaf min! Yang itu saya copas mau rubah jadi kalimat tugas(?) Tapi lupa ganti X"D ahaha, makasi min pemberitahuannya, udah saya edit XD

Lho gapapa min XD santai saja, senang bisa membantu(?) /maksud

.

Syaoran official menggunakan 'Haha' untuk manggil ibunya .-. (Meski kanjinya sama dan terformal mungkin?) Terus, kenapa Syaoran ini tsunderenya unyu banget TxT Gemes... Meski di TRC dia full dere-dere (or yandere? Pfft.) Saya tidak tahu tepatnya kapan ayahnya Syaoran meninggal. Yang pasti pas Syaoran kecil.

Terima kasih bagi yang udah mau baca fic yang feelnya ga kerasa gini |||orz


End file.
